


The sexual tension Of Abby

by Rohivgtlou2



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alone, Anal Sex, Erection, F/M, Irresistible, Oral Sex, Patrol, Sexual Tension, Tears, Vaginal Sex, anal pain, finishing in her, kiss, removing each other’s cloths, rough, spit, tightly hugging while sex, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohivgtlou2/pseuds/Rohivgtlou2
Summary: You and Abby are assigned to patrol, you two come across a building, irresistible, hardcore sex.
Relationships: Abby and you
Kudos: 2





	The sexual tension Of Abby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of the reader and Abby.  
> Contains heavy sexual content

Abby just woke up and she kinda feels a small headache. She comes down to get some food “the usual burrito’s”.abby is all the way far back in the line and your turn is next so you go to the counter and ask for 2 burritos. And after it you nervously walked toward’s Abby and give her one. She for second didn’t understand till you said

 _you:_ hey umm I got this for yo..you 

_abby:_ uh thanks you really helped me 

_you:_ it’s ok 

and you slowly walk away and sit in the bench to eat. You noticed while giving it to her she had a cute blushed almost as if she didn’t believe you were talking to her. Abby sat down with manny and Jordan eating but she has a cute smile on her face and a really adorable puppy eyes.

hours pass on by and manny comes screaming for you in your dorm.

 _manny:_ where were you I’ve been looking for you everywhere?

_you: just resting what happend?_

_manny:_ issac is calling you to the fob and there are some mass scar sitting near there so they want you to check it out

 _you:_ am I going alone or with a crew?

 _manny:_ I’ve assigned you with Abby 

your shocked cause for a long time you wanted to go on a patrol with Abby and this is finally happening to you.

you reach the garage with the truck and on the back trunk Abby is just man-spreadingly sitting on the truck and your jaws drop cause she is just so hot and cute and her puppy eyes are just adorable. She see’s you coming towards her and gulps and again has a shocked face and she gives you this smile that without even noticing makes you smile back.

you: oh hey 

Abby:hi um it’s really nice to see you. So you do you want to drive the truck

you: I mean don’t you really like driving 

abby has a small smile and says: how do know that.well in that case I guess I am gonna drive 

after for just 12 minutes you get ambushed by scars and the truck is on fire so you 2 immediately get out and run inside a building thats kind of hidden so you 2 rush in and barricade the door

Abby: of i fucking hate these scars

you: yeah tell me about em

abby: ok let’s search this building and hope there is no infected or scar inside

you: that’s a good idea. I’ll search the first floor and you can search the second 

Abby: cool

after searching the area what felt like a 20 minutes you go upstairs to see Abby you call her out “ABBY” you don’t get a response and you were about to shout again until you see her in the bathroom and she is has her top hooded onto her chin looking down and unbuttoning her pants down to her ankles you literally dropped your mouth. She then slightly slides her panties down and she rubs her pussy with her hand and calls out your name very quietly saying. “I want you inside me” as she rubs herself you can see she is getting wet. You silently go out of the bathroom. And you search the rest of the second floor and you just take a break from searching and sit downed on a table a white clean table. And Abby comes up to you

abby: hey 

you: hey

abby:didn’t know you came up to the second floo... I think something is happening down there

and her eyes points to your penis. You look down and are embarrassed cause you have a hard boner. Abby chuckles and again has a cute smile.

You immediately covered your front and said 

you: oh my god! What the fuck is wrong with me I am sorry this is just I don’t I’ve never felt this hard

abby: it’s fine it happens I am girl your a boy it’s ok.

you start to mumble in your pressure and Abby out of nowhere suddenly just came up and kissed you. One of her hands sliding through your hair and one sliding on your back.

you: what was that (softly)

abby: just calmed you down. You know what I have an idea

you: what is the idea

abby says nothing but has those cute smiles and you start to blush as she comes again suddenly to kiss you but this time rough. You were slightly ready so you immediately opened your mouth to let her tongue in and share saliva’s. After kissing for 3 seconds she immediately try’s to take you shirt and you let her and you take her top and bra off and immediately take her tits in your mouth and Abby made a very aroused sound. She stopped you for a second and takes of you pants and she takes her pants and panties off you just blended down and took her pussy in your mouth and started sucking.

abby: isn’t it nice and wet and warm. I made it that way for you

you: yeah I know I saw you in the bathroom

Abby: oh yeah you little pervert 

and she presses you head against her pussy and she moaned so much and got wetter more and more. After a while shie hooded you up and she started sucking your dick and while she did it she also played with your balls. After that you pick her up and throw her to the table and slapped her cunt twice.

abby: you naughty aren’t you

you: yeah I am. So where do you want me to put it in first your ass or pussy?

abby: ohh then fuck my ass cowboy? Let’s see what you got. And take my braid as support it’s ok 

you insert it in fear and start pounding her she makes sounds and it really makes you horny 

abby: yeah fuck me fuck me. 

You now speed up really fucking her asshole 

you: Abby I am about to cum 

abby: do it in me I want you in me 

you: you sure I mean you know what coul... Abby: SHUSH just cum in me

you: ok

now you hold her tightly and hold her tits too and you cum inside her it’s really warm and a few drops came out and slides along her legs.

she turns around

abby: well that was a work out. We should get going 


End file.
